Nura Gumi Leader's Secret Collection
by lunaryu
Summary: Rihan's stash of Rikuo's 'wonderful' moments. A child can be totally erotic even though the child doesn't realize it… to Rihan's utter joy and horror. CRACK! Rated M for a reason  READ WARNING FIRST! Part 2 UP!
1. Collection 1: Ice Candy

**Nura Gumi Leader's Secret Collection**

**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating:** R-M (for strong implication of sexual theme)

**Genre:** Humor

**Pairing:** Mostly Rihan/Rikuo (with addition of everyone/Rikuo)

**Summary:** _Rihan's stash of Rikuo's 'wonderful' moments. A child can be totally erotic even though the child doesn't realize it… to Rihan's utter joy and horror._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi-sensei<strong>

**Warning:** _**AU**__, strong implication of __**yaoi—incest**__, __**excessive humor**__ bordering into __**oOC-ness**__, possible__** grammar and spelling mistakes**__, lots of __**innuendos**__ and __**provocative scenes**__ that can be taken the wrong way~_

**A/N: **Random idea that wormed its way into my head when I'm stuck at making Girl's Speculation! latest chapter… Give it a try. If many like it, I may turn it into series *lol*

* * *

><p><strong>Child's Obliviousness, Parent's Joy… or Not?<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a fine day in Nura Gumi.<p>

Rihan, Nura Gumi's Nidaime, a gorgeous Hanyo with clear enticing golden eyes and long flowing black hair, was relaxing in the tea room while sipping a cup of tea.

Little Rikuo, Rihan's one and only son, was playing with a box of ice candy which Tsurara, the Snow Maiden, had given him some times ago to distract the child long enough not to pull a prank on the other youkai while they were working.

Wakana, the Nidaime's wife, as well as the mother of Rikuo, was reading a book nearby, letting her baby boy play around and her husband relax for the day after working so hard for the family.

Rihan's peaceful moment, though, was slightly disturbed when Rikuo took one of the long ice candies from the box and started to un-warp the treat. The rustling sound of plastic being removed was enough to distract the Nidaime from his fleeting thought and to gain his full attention.

"Rikuo, if you eat candy now, you'll get hyper all night long and won't be able to sleep tonight," Nidaime reminded. Too much sugar for a kid wasn't good for his health. Moreover, it would ruin the child's appetite.

"Eeh, but I want to… just this one, please…?" Rikuo pouted slightly and threw him a thrown out puppy expression that could melt even the coldest ice of Antarctica.

Rihan was totally lost as Wakana chuckled. "Let him be, Dear. Just this once," she put her husband out of misery by agreeing to Rikuo's selfishness, so Nidaime didn't need to act stern towards the child that he loved and wanted to spoil so much.

Rihan sighed slightly. "Fine, just this time, Rikuo," he said, giving his consent while smiling ruefully.

"Yay! Thank you Daddy! Mommy! Love you~!" Rikuo cheered with a very bright and cute smile that suddenly urged Wakana to take a camera and to snap a picture of him. That's why the young mother closed her book and slipped out the room to do just that, leaving her baby boy and the father to watch over the said baby while she was gone.

Rihan, of course, being a good husband and father he was, watched over his cute chocolate-black haired boy who was grinning happily now, facing his ice candy.

Rihan smiled gently, looking at his very cute and endearing son. He felt he could stare at the adorable dark-honey eyed boy while the child was playing and eating his ice candy, except… he didn't expect that Rikuo would… lick the candy so enthusiastically like that.

Rihan blinked once as Rikuo licked the tip of the ice candy and then slowly ran down his tongue to the underside of the 'vanilla flavored' ice candy, wetting it thoroughly.

Rihan couldn't blink now as he stared at how Rikuo treated his ice candy. Now the adorable boy was kissing at the side of the leng—ice candy and then moved slowly upward until his mouth reached the blunt tip again. He then put the hea—tip into his mouth and started sucking.

The slurping noise which Rikuo created made Rihan gasp, suddenly feeling very weird that he had to slap his mouth shut when Rikuo tilted his head slightly aside, turning to face Rihan who was blushing furiously.

_W-w-w-wha—!_

The Nidaime panicked inwardly as he started to see something he didn't—couldn't have wanted to see. He meant… this was RIKUO for deity's sake! He was Rihan's son! His son! HIS FREAKING SON!

Rihan couldn't help glancing at the boy again when he noticed some of the melting ice candy drip onto Rikuo's chin. The boy frowned before he swept the rolling liquid with his fingers before he started to lick and suck at those fingers as well.

"Nnnh~ delicious~!" Rikuo exclaimed in a sigh, enjoying every last drop of the ice candy that now only remained half the size.

Rihan gulped slightly seeing the very erotic gesture Rikuo was showing him even though the child didn't exactly do that on purpose, but still…

"Daddy, why are you staring at me so seriously like that? You wanna some?" Rikuo giggled as he looked at Rihan who snapped from his 'crazy' train of thought and sputtered.

"W-what?" Rihan flushed again, feeling very conflicted and confused as Rikuo suddenly crawled onto him, half sized ice candy still in hand before he seated himself on Rihan's lap.

"Here, Daddy!" Rikuo grinned widely, offering the ice candy on his hand.

Rihan's face must have been very red because he felt very hot so suddenly. Maybe he needed to taste the ice candy to cool down his head. He took a deep breath before he bit at the tip of the remaining ice candy.

Unfortunately, the rest of the candy then cracked and fell from the stick to Rihan chin and neck. "Whoa!" he was surprised because it was quite cold.

"Aah! It's a waste~!" Rikuo pouted before he blinked and smiled. "Let me have the rest!" he then grinned at Rihan again before the child surged forward and started to lick Rihan on his neck.

"Ekh!" Rihan yelped, surprised, not expecting it at all.

"Don't move, daddy! The ice will stain your yukata!" Rikuo scolded the father with a pout before he continued licking him.

"W-wait… Ri—!" Rihan, unable to finish his line, went into spontaneous combustion as the kittenish licks on his neck moved upward to his chin and then to the corner of his lips.

Rikuo giggled happily as he licked Rihan's lips. "It's delicious, Daddy~!" he said with the most adorable look Rihan had ever seen in his life and…

Rihan had a nosebleed… a pretty bad one to boot, because the blood was dripping out of his nose like a waterfall.

"Waaah! Daddy! Are you okay?" Rikuo yelped in surprise at the sudden burst of blood from his father's nose.

Wakana chose the time to come back and entered the room, camera on her hand when she witnessed the devastation in the tea room. "Rihan?" and she widened her eyes in panic because her husband already passed out on his own pool of blood.

"W-what happened?" Wakana looked worried as she rushed to the fainting man on the tatami.

"I-I don't know…! Daddy must have been unable to stand the ice candy since he suddenly had a nosebleed after eating it!" Rikuo said earnestly.

"Eh?" Wakana raised her eyebrows in surprise before he looked down at Rihan's face which was still visibly flushing and he seemed to be in bliss for some reasons.

"Waaah! Daddy! I'm sorry!" Rikuo cried while shaking his father's body while the passing out Nidaime was mumbling something like 'Ah~ Rikuo~~~ so cute~~~!' or something on that line, but since his line was incoherent…

"Rihan…" Wakana's sweat dropped seeing her husband's ridiculous look… probably thinking how come he could have a nosebleed over his own son eating ice candy.

Really, that Rihan…

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***lol* I'm so sorry, Rihan… But, this is just very funny idea and it will be a crime not to write this down! XD Rihan is such a pervert! *lol again* So, what do you think? Is it worth reading? Should this be a series or should this be left as a one shot?

Well, I'll mark it complete for now. If I have a sudden inspiration to continue this story, I will write some more~ XD


	2. Collection 2: Strawberry Punishment

**Strawberry Colored Punishment**

**Series: **Nura Gumi Leader's Secret Collection

**Fandom: **Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating: **M (for a reason even though it seems harmless enough *lol*)

**Genre: **Humor

**Pairing:** Rihan/Rikuo (in a way~)

**Summary: **_Rikuo is being naughty, and Rihan is supposed to punish his cute little boy, but… can he really do that? It's such a hard task for Rihan… in more ways than one._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: As always, Nuramago and its characters belong to Shiibashi-sensei. Luna only plays with the characters without permission XP<strong>

**Warning: **_massive humor bordering to oOC-ness (oh, Rihan… *lol*), hints of yaoincest, possible grammars and spelling mistakes, etc…_

**A/N: **Ehehe, since many of you actually like it and want me to turn this into a series, I added another random hilarious chapter for you (since the random hilarious idea entered my mind for this). Oh, and thanks a lot for the positive feedbacks for the first chapter. Ah, and since we're waiting for Kill the Curse! update (my beta is sick, so we have to wait for a little bit longer for the next chapter of that story to come out), enjoy this one first, kay?

* * *

><p><strong>Naughty Boy Should be Punished… or Should He?<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan was walking down the corridor inside the Nura Gumi main house when suddenly, he heard a loud screech and cry from the backyard.<p>

Nidaime, thinking that the main house was under attack or something, immediately ran to the source of the commotion.

"What happened?" Rihan shouted as he arrived at the scene and he was about to run on the floor when-

"Nidaime! Look out!"

A collective of shout tried to warn the gorgeous young Hanyo, but it was too late because he already stepped on the unexpectedly very slippery wooden floor. Instantly, Rihan slipped and fell, sliding spectacularly on the surface of the slippery floor to the grassy ground outside the house.

The entire party who witnessed such undignified pose went dead silent, and Rihan…

Rihan was… trembling in embarrassment as he tried to stand up. Yes, rather than the pain in the back of his head, his back and his butt, he was more concerned about saving his face. Yup, his face was actually flushing in pink color, while the others were trying not to laugh aloud at the hilarity of their Second Generation Supreme Commander's total humiliation.

"Who… who is responsible for this…?" Rihan _almost_ sounded calm as he took out a stray grass from his hair. He even smiled slightly despite the flaring dark aura around him that betrayed his expression.

"Um… Rihan-sama… it's…" Tsurara, the bluish haired Snow Maiden who was a few feet away from Rihan, stuttered timidly, her face paler than usual, actually looking mighty scared.

"Who is it? Who falls into the trap?" Suddenly, a loud excited cry from around the bush stole everyone's attention and Rihan twitched slightly hearing such energetic voice.

Oh, Rihan totally knew that voice…

Nidaime turned around only to find his cute adorable chocolate-black haired little son looking at him with sparkling eyes. "Rikuo… you again…" Rihan sighed deeply, feeling exasperated that his son had once again set a trap to play pranks on the other youkai.

But this time, Rihan actually fell as the victim.

"Ahahaha! Daddy! You fell _again_ in the trap!" Rikuo laughed cheerily and joyfully and Rihan caught the gasps and murmurs of disbelief from the other youkai.

"Again…?"

"Does that mean… Rihan-sama has ever…?"

"Actually, whenever Rikuo-sama sets trap inside the house…"

"Ah, Nidaime always falls into it…"

"Really?"

Damn those youkai!

Rihan twitched as his ears turned slightly pink as well because now, all of them knew about that as well. He narrowed his clear golden eyes at them and they shut up. Now, he couldn't just let his image get injured in front of his subordinates, could he? He turned to the still laughing Rikuo and huffed, hardening his heart.

"Rikuo, you're being naughty again!" Rihan actually had a heart to scold the boy who winced at the angry voice his daddy made.

"Ah…" the little boy's laughter was dying down before it stopped completely as he looked at the older Nura with slightly guilty expression. "Sorry, daddy…" he spoke rather sheepishly, throwing a puppy look at Rihan who flinched slightly at that. His knees actually felt weak seeing such adorable sight.

Damn that expression!

"No. It's going too far this time, so you'll get punished," Rihan said sternly and the others widened their eyes in surprise because Rihan had never punished Rikuo for playing a prank before. Rikuo's face fell as well at that.

"Bu-but Daddy…" Rikuo then looked at Rihan with his sweet big dark-honey colored eyes pleadingly, looking visibly scared. Rihan's heart went _'kyuuuun'_ at the look, but he was stubborn not to give in the temptation to forgive Rikuo that easily this time.

"Being naughty sometimes is fine, but pouring oil on the ground to make people fall is too dangerous! What if they get injured?" Rihan then proceeded to lecture his one and only son about being responsible of what he did, denying his own suffering feeling for having to get mad at his beloved son.

The other youkai looked at their Commander while collectively thinking _'As if he didn't do the same thing when he was a brat….'_

Beads of sweats also rolled down from the back of those youkai heads when they noticed the visible bumps which must have been throbbing painfully on the Nidaime's head.

Rihan was still lecturing Rikuo who looked really guilty now before the boy looked up at his daddy again with his adorable, lovely big round watery eyes and asked "D-Daddy… are you going to spank me?" with quivering voice.

Rihan's speech and thought went on a halt at the supposedly _innocent _question.

"S-spank…?"

Then Rihan's mind went on la~ la~ land as he imagined how Rikuo would crawl and seated himself on his lap with his small round bubble pinkish bottom high in the air.

"_D-daddy… please be gentle…" Rikuo would cry adorably while looking at Rihan with those big puppy eyes and flushing face… with that trembling voice that screamed EROTIC for Rihan's ear. _

_And then Rihan would…_

_Rihan would…_

Before Nidaime's thought went further, his defense mechanism reacted up first and massive nosebleed spurted out Rihan's nose as he was knocked out by his own fantasy.

"GYAAAAH! RIHAN-SAMA!" Everyone shouted in shock as Rihan collapsed while bleeding from the nose like a fountain.

"Oh, My GOD! Rihan-sama! What's wrong! What happened!" and they panicked because Rihan already fainted.

"D-Daddy! Are you okay?" Even Rikuo looked very worried as he ran to Rihan who was on the ground, looking totally weak.

"Aah… Rikuo… daddy will spank you…" Rihan moaned dreamily in his passing out blabber while the other youkai, especially Kubinashi and Kurotabo, paling slightly hearing such ominous provocative line.

Really, that Rihan…

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ahahahahah! XD Oh, Rihan… you and your fantasy…! XDDD Is it hilarious enough again? Sorry for making Rihan such a pervert! XD But he's very interesting to make~ XDDD

So, what do you think of this random crazy idea? I hope it's entertaining enough for you guys who had been waiting for Kill the Curse! update. Now, feed-back time, everyone! XDDD


End file.
